


anniversary

by sevensakuraseas



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensakuraseas/pseuds/sevensakuraseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the end of the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anniversary

This time last year, it had been warm. Sayu couldn't help but think it was because they still had Light in their lives then. She was exchanging smiles with her mother as they iced the cake, but they both knew the other's heart was breaking.

 

"It's been so long since I made a cake for his birthday," her mother said, smiling sadly. "He used to buy them after he reached high school."

 

Nodding with the memories, Sayu spared a glance out the window. Snow was starting to fall. "Light used to let me blow out his candles," she replied with a longing giggle.

 

"Eh? Really?"

 

Still giggling, Sayu gave a nod.

 

It was over a year ago that Light died. Killed in the pursuit of the mass murderer, Kira. Everything had changed since Light died. Everything was colder, lonelier. Her father wasn't allowed to reveal details, but Kira must have died that day, too. It made her so furious that he managed to take Light with him. What gave him the right to steal her big brother?

 

But that was over a year ago. The world was settling down and forgetting Kira.

 

"I'll go take Dad an umbrella, it's snowing a lot!"

 

All she could do was keep changing with it.


End file.
